


The Life and Times of Nattie and Noon

by Santaanawinds



Category: Bandom, fun.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santaanawinds/pseuds/Santaanawinds
Summary: Five moments in the lives of Will and Nate, told from each of their perspectives. Neither of them knows they aren't seeing the whole picture.





	The Life and Times of Nattie and Noon

Nate Harold is 29 when he falls in love. It's not the all consuming, passionate love you read about, it's something soft and warm settling into his chest and making a home there before he's even vaguely aware of it. It begins with 'Hey, I'm Will. I'm here to audition for 'guy who hits things with sticks'.' Then Jack says 'Have at it' and before Will's even finished, he's got the job, and Nate has a brand new best friend.

Nate Harold is 31 when the band goes number 1 and they're whisked off around the world, sharing hotel rooms and beds, and during some time off, Nate comes home and his fiancee says 'it's over'. She takes the dog, but updates Henry's social media and lets Nate occassionally see him when they both end up moving to the same city. Then he's back on tour, again sharing rooms and exploring cities with Will. He thinks he could do this for forever.

Nate Harold is 33 when he downloads Tinder on a dare. He swipes left a couple times, but then he's completely enraptured by a beautiful woman who's profile is in two different languages. He swipes right. Instant match. She's wonderful, and oh, this is the all consuming, passionate love that he's read about. She wants to go for coffee. Instead of replying right away, Nate shows his phone screen to Will, asking permission. 'You should go for it.'

Nate Harold is 34 when Will moves in. 'You need a place, I have a place, why not? I mean, we'll probably kill each other and the haunting will destroy the property value, but what's to lose?' Will smiles, and asks what day is good. Caroline doesn't mind Nate's friend living in the guestroom. They have work in Hawaii. She doesn't come. They travel the big island together, with no one else. Will is totally his 'ride or die'.

Nate Harold is 35 when he gets married. They tie the knot at the city hall in Stockholm, and their parents and a dozen of their nearest and dearest are there. He overnights his suit to a friend who's getting married back home, then tells himself that this is home now. He likes the way Will smiles when he shows him around his new city. They pose for a photo in a museum and he can't help but think this is the end.

Conversely:  
Will Noon is 30 when he falls in love. It's both the all consuming, passionate love you read about, and something warm and soft that settles in his chest and makes a home there before he's even vaguely aware of it. He's an open book, unable to hide his feelings for the other man, but manages most days to cloak it in platonic affection. Nate's always the one to correct people who think that they're together.

Will Noon is 32 when the band goes number 1 and they're whisked off around the world, sharing hotel rooms and beds, and during some time off, Nate texts about his broken heart. Will tries not to text back 'Let me fix it <3'-he's not twelve and Nate doesn't love him that way. Then they're back on tour, again sharing rooms and exploring cities. He thinks he could do this for forever. He wishes that he could.

Will Noon is 34 when the love of his life, finds the love of his own. Dared to download Tinder, Nate swipes left a couple times, then right. It's an instant match. Instead of replying right away, Nate shows his phone screen to Will, asking what he thinks. The woman is gorgeous, foreign, and female. Will will never be able to compete. He swallows hard and chokes out 'You should go for it.' Nate smiles and he considers becoming an actor.

Will Noon is 35 when he moves in with Nate. 'What's to lose?' Will doesn't say 'our entire relationship', he asks what day is good. Caroline is kind and inviting. He thinks she wouldn't be if she knew. They have work in Hawaii. Nate doesn't bring her. They travel the big island together, with no one else. There's a sunset picnic involved. He thinks it means something different to him than it does to Nate, no matter what he writes on his instagram.

Will Noon is 36 when Nate gets married. As they pose for photos, he tries to smile. He is happy for him. It's just hard to show it when when Nate looks so happy with her. Nate shows him around his new city, and looks so at home in the local scene. Will smiles at him, then reminds himself this is Nate's home now. As they pose for a photo in a museum, he doesn't feel like it's the end, because there was never a beginning.


End file.
